1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to dental flossing systems and components that advance dental floss by use of a driver. Novel components of the new system comprise; a new compact floss dispensing cartridge having unique features therein and quick attachment means to said driver. The invention also includes drive extension means to configure existing drivers to advance floss contained within said compact floss dispensing cartridge. The new system further consists of a dedicated storage container that holds multiple said compact floss dispensing cartridges.
2. Description of Related Art
The use of hand held dental floss was introduced by Levi Spear Parmly in 1815, who used a silk thread to floss in between teeth. Although the materials have changed over the years, hand held dental flossing is still the most effective method of removing plaque and food particles trapped within interdental spaces and subgingival areas. Trained dental professionals are best at instructing flossing by hand. The preferred method utilizes 18-24 inches of floss wound around fingers. A small segment of the floss is pressed or worked in between teeth. The floss is then moved back and forth as well as up and down to remove plaque and trapped food particles. The floss is then repositioned so that a new section of floss is used for cleaning in between each space to prevent collected plaque from being re-deposited on to other teeth, interdental spaces or subgingival areas. The act of hand flossing is a bit awkward for many people to administer on themselves; it is especially hard to position fingers in the posterior regions of the oral cavity to floss in between molars. Many users will redeposit collected plaque onto other teeth if they do not utilize different portions of the string for cleaning each interdental space. There are many manufacturers of floss string, threads and tapes, each material providing unique features and properties. There are different sizes, material types, textures and flavors available to serve numerous intended markets.
Plaque and food particles collected on used dental floss materials contain a high level of bacteria. For sanitary considerations, it is desirable that used floss string be disposable. Likewise, it is also desirable for portions of a flossing device that are exposed to used floss be disposable.
There are popular flossing devices currently being offered in the marketplace having a compact removable two-pronged component that supports a fixed length segment of floss in between both prongs. One such product is offered under the trademark “Reach”. This device improves the ability to reach into the back portions of the oral cavity and can dislodge trapped particles of food and large portions of plaque. The use of a single fixed length segment of floss to remove plaque from multiple teeth during a flossing session causes a fundamental problem. The fixed length segment of floss will collect plaque from the first space cleaned between teeth and can then redeposit the plaque onto subsequent teeth, interdental spaces and subgingival areas cleaned.
Other devices add vibratory movement to the pronged component having a fixed length of floss, one such product described in U.S. patent D493,577 S to Winkler is currently offered in the market place under the trademark “Hummingbird”. U.S. Pat. No. 5,411,041 to Ritter provides improved action to a fixed length of floss. Applying movement to the fixed length of floss can assist in the loosening of particles trapped in between teeth and can even assist in the massaging of gingival tissue, however the same problem in removing plaque and re-depositing plaque to other teeth still exists.
U.S. Pat. Nos. 5,217,031 to Santoro, and 5,613,508 to Bushman both disclose devices using a motor drive to translate floss. Motor translation of floss described in these patents improves upon the application of floss via a device. In these patents, portions of the device that are exposed to used floss are not removable. Proper sanitation of used floss and components that are exposed to used floss is not properly addressed. The orientation of the prongs that support the segment of floss described in both patents are inline with the handle portion, making it more difficult for the device to reach in the spaces between back molars.
U.S. Pat. Nos. 6,526,994 B1 to Santoro and 5,769,102 to Zebuhr, both disclose motorized flossing systems and have removable attachments. Both designs require long lengths of moving floss that must travel through elaborate paths. Removable portions of the device are not intended to be compact. The removable portions and their mechanisms cannot fit within a small confined space within the oral cavity. Portions of the device that come into contact with the mouth and used floss are not conducive to compact economical fabrication and do not merit single session use prior to discarding.
In the current market, there are many existing motorized drivers used for dental care. Typical motorized drivers used in dental offices provide a variable speed rotary shaft output powered either pneumatically or electrically. There are other drivers commonly used in home dental care. One popular driver intended for home dental care generates a short stroke, high frequency, linear, back and forth, shaft output motion that is electrically powered. Another popular driver used for dental care generates a high frequency, vibratory, side-to-side output motion to the end of a distal protruding post. These and other practical dental motor drivers are typically equipped with removable attachments and accessories, including; toothbrush attachments, polishing head attachments and some include compact fixed length flossing attachments.
A new and practical flossing attachment such as a compact cartridge, containing floss that is advanced by a driver and can be adapted for use with existing drivers is needed. The novel idea would enhance the general utility of dental motor drivers, and would improve the application and performance of dental flossing materials. A further enhancement would include a method to administer antiseptics or medicinal materials onto the floss just before use. Another further enhancement would include the addition of auxiliary motion to the working floss to simulate hand flossing. In addition, a further enhancement would include pressure-controlled activation of the driver by the dentition during use.